


Feel You Give Me Love Again

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Cursed Child, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Draco and Harry get it on in a closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Anyway, I wrote this. It's barely anything to do with magic. They do like one bit of magic, and it's not the most impressive bit in the world. I seriously have no idea what to say about it, so I just, uh, hope you like it?  
> All credit for the Wizarding World and all of these characters and whatnot go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
> Title from "Of The Night" by Bastille

Harry was probably too trusting. Too willing to let go of a lifetime of animosity, years of suspicion, and countless hours of blood boiling with hatred. I trusted him, but he was never as dangerous as he was righteous. There were periods of dark, unyielding loneliness during which I would have hexed anyone who told me we would end up like this. I would have hexed anyone who pissed me off. I would have hexed anyone, especially Harry Potter.

That’s what I was thinking about in that moment. That moment which consisted of gentle but determined kissing and soft groping hands. A moment which bled into the next in which groping hands found purchase on warm skin, robes rucked up, seeming to serve no actual purpose but to get in the way of such endeavors

In the next he was pulling away. His cheeks were blotchy, green eyes darkened by blown pupils, eyelashes fanning out in a way that just couldn’t be properly appreciated when his glasses were on. He pulled my robes off over my head, tearing my tie off, and getting my shirt unbuttoned in record time. He looked up at me finally, a smirk falling from his face.

“What?” he murmured, looking worried. I didn’t want him to be worried. I wanted to hear pretty little groans and symphonic blends between my name and swears.

“Nothing, I think too much,” I brushed off his concern and went to pull him back in.

“Talk,” Harry insisted, intense though quiet.

I sighed dramatically and leaned back against the door of the closet that he’d been pushing me against a minute prior. “I was only thinking about what it was like a couple of years ago.”

He didn’t look annoyed, just genuinely confused, and maybe a little hurt. “Why?” His hands landed on my waist again, warm and solid, and he was back to having me pinned against the door.

“You hated me.”

“I thought we sorted all this out months ago, love,” he nudged my forehead with his, a smoldering stare boring into me.

I should have said ‘yes,’ at least started with it to comfort him, so he would know that this wasn’t coming from the same insecurities that it used to. “Sixth year.”

Harry grimaced and his gaze swept down my chest where a thin scar still traced the line of the curse he’d used on me. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, dipping down to drag his lips over it, hands gripping my shirt where it hung off of me. “I’m sorry. You know I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he let out softly, all on one breath.

“I know,” I took his face in my hands, reaching up and shoving back the hair that he grew over his scar despite the fact that his face was just as recognizable. I brushed my thumb over it, expecting him to wince like he used to. He didn’t though.

He just frowned. “How do I fix this?”

“It’s fine. There’s nothing to fix.”

“ _Draco_.”

“Honestly. Trust me,” I dropped my voice, aware that it was a slight manipulation.

“I do,” he defended.

I smiled despite myself. “Good,” and I pulled him in, catching his mouth and tugging at his robes communicatively if ineffectually.  

He grinned, leaned away, and threw them off, making quick work of his tie and tugging his button down shirt over his head impatiently. I chuckled and caught him in another burning kiss now that he was topless, exposed and so, so beautiful. His hips pushed forward after a moment, showing me how hard he was, pulling a low groan that verged on a growl out of me, and breathy huff of gratification out of him.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, dropping his head to my shoulder as he repeated the action.

I tipped my head back against the door with a thud, groaning blissfully as he slotted one of his legs between mine, pushing his thigh against my crotch and trailing his lips up my neck. Heat ran down my spine, pooling at every contact point. One of his hands abandoned its place on my waist to trail down my stomach, following a path of blonde hair that ended inside my boxers. His hand didn’t stop though. It slipped past the waistband of my pants, pushed away the elastic of my boxers, and took hold of my cock.

“Ha-arry,” I stuttered as he pumped me slowly.

“Hmm?”

“Muffliato.”

“It’s up. That all?” he muttered, pressing his lips to my jaw as he picked up the pace a little bit.

I couldn’t answer, taking a few slow, deep breaths. “Kiss me, you twat,” I finally spat out.

“Right,” he grinned and obeyed, wetter and filthier than before. I was panting into his mouth, grabbing at his hair, muttering incoherently. I figured he would stop at some point, expecting something more penetrative, but he never did. I felt heavy molten heat compressing in my stomach, or somewhere just below my stomach. I knew that somewhere in my babbling I was saying something about his eyes. I knew because he laughed and kissed me softly. I also knew because it’s reportedly something I always say when I’m approaching an orgasm. He kept kissing me softly as I tipped over the edge in hot, slick relief.  

I opened my eyes, closing them again as he went in to kiss me, and then opening them slowly when he pulled back. “What?”

“Nothing you just look really good,” he was grinning, but I knew I was too.

“Shut up.”

“I mean it.”

“I know,” I murmured, pushing him back gently and reversing our positions, pressing him against the door.

“This is a nice position. Very suggestive. Moderately comfortable. I like being trapped by you,” he rambled. I chuckled and kissed him, pressing a hand into the door on either side of him, one leg slipped between his. It only took him about a minute to get frustrated and buck his hips against my thigh. “Do something, please.”

I dropped to my knees, undoing his belt, and pulling his trousers and his underwear down to his ankles. He set his hands firmly in my hair, and I took him in my mouth, sucking just the tip, and then flattening my tongue against his length. I watched him unfold above me, groaning breathlessly. I took as much of his as I could, humming softly to hear him try to bite back a rather loud bout of moans.

“Fuck, Draco. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

His voice was rough and worshipping, tightening with every moment. He chanted my name as he neared the edge, tugging on my hair gently and spilling rather inelegantly over both of us.

I stood up and kissed him softly, laughing at his grimace. “Foul.”

“It’s yours,” I mumbled.

“It’s your fault.” I laughed even louder at that.

“Fine. That’s true I suppose.” I grabbed my wand from my robes and cast the mess we’d made away, sticking my wand back in the pocket of my trousers to collect the rest of my clothing.

“Hey, don’t get dressed just yet,” Harry complained, having fastened his pants up and put his glasses back on, but making no move to retrieve anything else.

“Dinner will be over soon,” I smirked.

“Fine, but next time you’re staying with me, naked, for two hours,” he proposed.

“All day if you want. I’m famished.” I started pulling my clothes on, grinning when he pulled me into his space and buttoned up my shirt for me.

He watched me as I started on my tie, frowning slightly. I pulled my robes on last, letting him straighten my tie and rake his fingers through my hair in a half assed attempt at fixing it. “Tell me to stay and I’ll stay.”

“No,” he forced a smile. “Go eat.”

“Come with me.”

“That’s alright.”

“What’s wrong?” I pressed him up against the door, running my hands over his still naked torso.

“We’re ok, right? The sixth year stuff…we’re ok?”

I sighed. “I didn’t mean to start anything.”

“You were being honest. I want you to be honest.”

“It was just a reflective thing, I didn’t mean that I don’t trust you,” I kissed him softly. “Or care about you,” I kissed him again. “Or love you.”

His face went pink and he stared up at me. “ _Oh_. So that’s-”

“Why I was reflecting on hating you. Yeah.”

He blinked a few times. “Me too. I love you, too.”

“Great! Now food.” I shoved his shirt into his hands and he grinned, gabbing my tie to keep me in place and meeting my lips again.

“Fine. How’s my hair?”

“Horrible,” I smirked.

“Right.” He laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope that made sense, and someone out there actually liked it. Let me know what you're thinking, and you can click through to my other stuff if you want to, but this is my only one in this fandom as of yet. Might change.  
> Otherwise, have a magical day.


End file.
